Battlefield Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 October 2012
23:03 wb 23:04 guys, im sick of xbox 23:05 How so? 23:05 brb AGAIN 23:06 lol 23:06 sqeakers, online bs, crappy service, everything 23:06 He always getting shunned 23:06 im going back to Atari 2600 23:07 Be sure to connect it to the internet. 23:08 nay but rly i might build myself a gaming pc 23:08 You plan on build it yourself? 23:09 nope, i know some people 23:11 bye guise 23:11 that know some people 23:11 cya 23:11 Dat PSATs 23:11 its a bitch, aint it? 23:11 yea 23:12 And we just started school 23:12 Weird to think that the same test is administered across the country. 23:12 But it did get me out of 2 out of 4 classes 23:13 got me out of 3 out of 5 23:13 I have three classes a day. 23:13 I got back halfway through my second one, where I was greeted with another test. 23:13 ouch 23:14 thats no fair 23:14 At least we saw movies afterwards. 23:15 4 90 min classes 23:15 Mine are all 150mins 23:15 damn 23:16 suks to be you 23:16 5 66 min classes 23:16 I have six classes, but three a day. 23:16 Do you have five a day? 23:16 yup 23:20 brb for a sec 23:20 -!- RussianEngineer has left Special:Chat. 23:22 -!- Ybsonoz has joined Special:Chat 23:23 Hey Everyone! 23:23 -!- Ybsonoz has left Special:Chat. 23:24 -!- Ybsonoz has joined Special:Chat 23:24 -!- Ybsonoz has left Special:Chat. 23:33 Wow 23:37 Is this thing on? Mic check 1 2 23:37 Fucking hate this internet right now 23:37 What's going on, guys? 23:37 Woah 23:37 How in the 23:37 One second 23:38 ...? 23:38 Eh, not too much to be honest. 23:38 yo 23:38 I got a friend request on Battlelog from a guy named "FluoxetinePatch" 23:38 He's an editor here. 23:38 Who? 23:39 I must inform him of something 23:39 I must inform him that PROZAC DOES NOT COME IN A TRANSDERMAL PATCH!!! 23:40 Lol 23:40 I work in pharmacy I need to know this shit 23:40 Ain't no such thing. 23:40 No brand produces a patch for Fluoxetine 23:40 For some reason, his profile won't load up. 23:41 MUST BE A SPY 23:41 By the way, this is what I was referring to 23:41 http://i.imgur.com/W80he.png 23:41 This keeps happening 23:41 Yeah I see it 23:41 Did WW2 happen in Fallouts world? 23:41 I ain't have a clue. 23:41 In fallout, yes. 23:41 Oh, it's because his name is spelled differently on the wiki. :P 23:41 http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/User%3AFluoexetinePatch 23:43 God dammit internet I swear to god 23:43 There's not such thing as fluoexetine 23:44 ANYWAY is mr BLOPS here? 23:44 Mhm. 23:44 yes 23:44 Yes, WW2 happened. 23:45 Cold war extended into the 2000's 23:45 Nuclear holocaust around 2040 23:45 game takes place in 2240 or something, right? 23:46 yea 23:47 Entire planet engulfed in the flames of nuclear weapons. 23:48 wait, wiki says game was in 2280 23:48 war was in 2090 or so 23:48 2078 23:50 And just now you have been added to the list and your entry message appeared 23:51 October 2077. Nuclear exchange between all nations with nuclear launch capability. 23:52 For two hours, ICBMs and other warhead delivery methods bombard the earth's surface 7 times over. 23:52 Any persons not in shelter are dead. 23:53 within 5 years the effects of "super weird si-fi radiation mumbo jumbo" cause mutations. 23:53 SUPER MUTANTS 23:53 And other weird shit 23:53 And then I stopped paying attention. 23:53 Nuclear physics 23:53 Seems legit 23:53 SCIENCE 23:54 You want to know the best power you can get from nuclear radiation? 23:54 BURNS. 23:54 And...death 23:54 Decay 23:54 Mostly burns and death 23:54 Almost literally rots away living tissue 23:54 Chemical burns. 23:54 Yup. Burns 23:54 BURNS 23:54 And sickness. 23:54 Only in direct explosion exposure. 23:55 Though I suppose this is "Fallout" anyway. 23:55 And possibly cancer. 23:55 If you're lucky. 23:55 And with cancer comes more radiation, assuming you are cleaned. 23:56 Hey 23:56 hey 23:56 http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/James_MacKellen 23:57 wait a sec 23:57 Its not finished yet but what do you guys think so far 23:57 Do you know Bitter Springs was occupied by the NCR after the Massacre? 23:57 Its not that town 23:58 Just a random town 23:58 Red Rock Canyon is the only Khan settlement as of 2281 23:58 Besides, if he was involved in the massacre, and his family killed, I hardly doubt he would want to massacre his own clan after what the NCR did to him. 23:58 wait a sec 23:59 self fail 23:59 yep 23:59 I misread it, I thought he was a Khan 23:59 lol 23:59 hey 23:59 wb 00:00 now i gotta find a picture 00:01 Wha? 00:02 And make the faction page and pic 00:02 For a RP ZG 00:03 back 00:04 wb 00:04 thanks 00:06 Commeh you here? 00:07 Depends 00:07 FUUUUU 00:07 Commeh but no Vid what is this place? 00:09 bbl 00:09 Okay 00:13 Anyone here? 00:13 In a sense. 00:13 O 00:14 Has AK rush been "fixed" 00:14 It was on Sept. 20th apparently 00:15 OIC 00:15 That was my 500th edit 00:15 400th is coming up over here. 00:16 For some reason the first time I joined the chat feels like 2 days ago. 00:20 Lagfest 2012-13 Is starting 00:22 It begins 00:22 Nooooooo 00:23 back 00:23 wb 00:23 thanks 00:24 Still can't fly 00:24 Dice says M249=Belt fed FAMAS more like a Belt-Fed AEK-971 00:25 It is more like a FAMAS to be honest, the recoil is way more noticeable in the upwards direction. 00:25 The RPM feels AEKish 00:25 WIth a hint of FA-MAS muted out by F2000 00:25 Hello 00:26 iOhao 00:26 Greetings my friends 00:26 Ohai 00:26 Dat chat type touchpad lag 00:27 yo 00:29 Please no freeze 00:29 Phew 00:35 internets-_- 00:35 Teach me to internet 00:36 http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=ew0RrfxjNL4 00:36 -!- SheerAvenger777 has joined Special:Chat 00:36 Oh hi. 00:36 Hello 00:37 Greetings 00:38 -!- Charcoal121 has left Special:Chat. 00:39 Lurker u ther 00:42 Yea lol. 00:43 https://i.chzbgr.com/completestore/12/10/10/7jtm7nsGBUy6u5LTRwXLbA2.png 00:43 On a random note 00:43 More TF2 00:43 Oh if Dice were here. 00:43 TF2 Sega Genesis graphics. 00:45 And so everyone lurked at the exact same time 00:45 Pretty much 00:45 I still dont understand why the Soldier is using a certain modified Russian launcher 00:47 Then all the alternate ones came out 00:48 Like the Liberty Launcher 00:48 I mean why not a modified LAW 00:48 Or Bazooka 00:48 Yeah, I wonder. 00:48 May have just been because a grey tube would be uninteresting 00:49 http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Team_Fortress_2 00:50 Problem solved 00:50 I've seen some of Sniper's reflections 00:50 Damn, I'm not one of those 3 Million 00:50 But I never actually knew that there were so many 00:50 with the Xbox Update 00:50 3 mil what?? 00:50 ? 00:51 Dashboard Update with IE and other features 00:51 Day get IE FUUUU 00:51 Oh well Sony's browser got updated 00:53 IE That link of IMFBD is actually pretty awesome 00:53 IE and Xbox are both own by Microsoft 00:54 In case you'll wondering why IE 00:56 Knew that 01:00 -!- RussianEngineer has joined Special:Chat 01:00 Should I rename Deploayable Bipod simply Bipod like BF3 states 01:01 hey kids 01:01 hello 01:01 Greetings RU 01:01 wboy 01:01 Yeah 01:01 hey Aoa, Xbox has internet explorer 01:02 And rename the item 01:02 Lucky you bro. I'm not the 3 Million 01:02 Understood 01:04 brb 01:09 damn why is it so quiet 01:09 I don't know 01:09 I'm just eating now 01:10 Holy cream! The crew is here now! 01:11 bye 01:11 Too bad nothing is going on 01:11 See you later 01:11 -!- XtremegiancaAlt has left Special:Chat. 01:11 -!- SheerAvenger777 has left Special:Chat. 01:12 ~Angel is listening to Nightcore~ 01:12 good for you 01:12 Thank you 01:12 You sure listen to a lot of that. 01:13 It gets pretty addicting 01:13 Oh look, they changed YouTube again 01:23 imworking on a fallout fanfic faction 01:24 -!- Angel of Anarchy has left Special:Chat. 01:28 Fallout. I've heard a lot about it. Is it really as good as people say... 01:29 yes 01:29 nuff said 01:29 brb 01:33 -!- RussianEngineer has left Special:Chat. 01:39 -!- MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours has left Special:Chat. 01:42 Woah 01:42 Froze, a lot changed. 01:47 -!- Hello Losers has joined Special:Chat 01:47 heyllo 01:47 Hey 01:47 Oh look, they changed YouTube again" 01:47 on no 01:47 *goes to youtube* 01:47 Just how certain things look. 01:47 I haven't checked main page. 01:48 im on the main page and everything seems the same....luckily lol 01:48 oh yesh and finnaly beat bioshock 2, time to replay the entire game over lik e3 times to get all the endings and TOTALLY not youtube it 01:49 Acquire pedo status 01:49 /troll 01:49 mebe 01:50 oh, so theres 6 endings 01:50 *is on youtube atm* 01:50 I figured 01:50 Lol 01:50 "and TOTALLY not youtube it" just seemed so obvious 01:51 well............. 01:51 i dont think people in their right mind will replay a game 6 times to just make a 2 second decision like 3 times to just see the endings lol 01:51 I know 01:52 soughmasseffectserieslol 01:52 cough* 01:52 I'M GUNNA PLAHEE ALL DE GAMES TO GET A DIFFERENT ENDING 01:52 Other Guy: Dude, but the endings all suck 01:52 loool 01:53 http://news.yahoo.com/blogs/sideshow/damien-hirst-art-show-killed-9-000-butterflies-211840872.html 01:53 Just, of course people, you have to say this 01:53 *my ending had you saving this one beetch and it was all sunny and bright up top" watching first ending and it shows one beetch drowing other beetch instead of saving hear and its dark and stomy topside 01:53 im guessing 01:53 just a hunch 01:54 i didnt get the bad ending lol 01:54 Needs more small girls 01:54 Lol 01:54 goodnight everyone 01:54 -!- AKUSoldier14 has left Special:Chat. 01:54 lol PETA 01:54 buyt all dem butterflies! 01:54 on noez 01:55 And then there's this Pokemon game 01:56 and.... 01:56 -!- MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours has joined Special:Chat 01:56 Just because you mentioned PETA is all 01:56 Hey Ops 01:56 Have you not seen it? 01:56 uk pls 01:57 http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/The_Devil%27s_Elite 01:57 what do you guys think of this 01:57 call of duty 01:57 fan fic 01:58 written by uk 01:58 nothanqu,.... 01:58 Its Fallout genius -_- 01:58 Beechs these days so stupid 01:58 pherhaps i should stop quicky glancing at your links then lol 01:58 still 01:58 fan fic 01:58 by uk 01:58 my point remains firm 01:59 CoD 01:59 Fallout 01:59 Therefore your point aint firm 01:59 plz 01:59 Not to sound like a pet to anyone, but at least the ones here are of good quality. 02:00 what? 02:00 fifty shades of gray is basically fan fic iirc 02:00 therfore 02:00 It is 02:00 everybodies point is invalid 02:00 Well, I think 02:00 When did a porno book get involved? 02:00 I don't even know 02:00 And I don't even know 02:00 Lol 02:01 its fan fic 02:01 you wrote fan fic 02:01 you wrote dirty fallot porn 02:01 http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Commander_Dolan 02:01 Only charcoal could do this 02:01 you sick basterd 02:01 that 02:01 i might read 02:01 Commander Dolan 02:01 Lol 02:02 I deserve a cookie for my fan fic 02:02 you deserve a cookie for fallout porn 02:02 SICK HEATHEN 02:03 when did I make fallout porn? 02:03 Must of been sleep typing again 02:04 Well 02:04 Now we know your dreams 02:04 /troll 02:04 me gusta 02:05 wait 02:05 I was sleeping when I made my wiki account 02:05 Or my evil clone made it 02:05 WHY I HAVE NO DECSION TO LIVE OR DIE IN BIOSHCOK! 02:05 bull sheeeeeet 02:05 8SHOCK 02:05 bioschock 02:05 BECAUSE YOUR A BEECH 02:05 FFS 02:05 how do i spell 02:05 bishock 02:05 YOU HAVE NO DECISONS 02:05 I got another assignment to turn in at midnight 02:05 I got this 02:05 oh yesh 02:06 he got dees 02:06 hes gawt da powa 02:06 to dew tis 02:06 im out 02:06 -!- MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours has left Special:Chat. 02:06 -!- MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours has joined Special:Chat 02:06 im staying here a litlle while more 02:07 :P 02:07 Looks like YouTube accidentally the sub mechanism 02:07 !test 02:07 MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours: Hai! 02:07 !status 02:07 I have been running for 262089 total seconds, and I have reconnected 3 times. It has been 94992 seconds since my last reconnect. 02:08 these endings confuse me so much, did i die or survive? 02:08 !status 02:08 I have been running for 262109 total seconds, and I have reconnected 3 times. It has been 95012 seconds since my last reconnect. 02:08 !status 02:08 I have been running for 262114 total seconds, and I have reconnected 3 times. It has been 95017 seconds since my last reconnect. 02:08 ohyesj 02:08 !kickMyOpsAreBlackerThanYours 02:08 daaaaaaaaamn 02:08 *troll* 02:08 Oh 02:08 So close 02:08 Lol 02:09 !KickHello Losers 02:09 pls 02:09 damn it 02:09 !kick PSKwhirled 02:09 Didn't think so 02:09 nope.avi 02:09 !Kick Communism 02:09 i wanna make the bot kick itself so bad.......... 02:09 Dont 02:09 Or else 02:09 i might 02:09 *troll* 02:09 ~ PSKwhirled has been kicked by URL ~ 02:09 pls 02:10 -!- PSKwhirled has left Special:Chat. 02:10 NOOOO 02:10 URLs gone rouge 02:10 !pls 02:10 he just left 02:10 nvm 02:10 pls uk 02:10 kickPSKwhirled 02:10 hl pls 02:10 IT WORKED 02:10 !kickPSKwhirled 02:10 pls 02:11 !Kick Hello Losers 02:12 !kickall 02:12 how2bot 02:12 howdoimakebotservant 02:13 You don't 02:13 howtomakeurlkivkeveryone 02:13 Because Sactage 02:14 How to get URL onto my wiki 02:15 Ask staff 02:16 http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/The_Devil%27s_Elite 02:16 -!- Лорд-Эдвард-Гром-брюки has left Special:Chat. 02:18 I forgot my password for midnight turn in and it won't send :< 02:19 print 02:19 do eht 02:19 naow 02:19 Crap 02:19 I still have hours to do this, so whatever 02:19 My projects on my school user 02:19 And I had to turn it in at 8 02:21 -!- MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours has left Special:Chat. 02:21 and then 02:21 randomly gone 02:21 The meeting of the stars has been called into order 02:22 uk was a sta *even if a beetch one* 02:22 and url is a bot 02:22 and you is teh commeh 02:22 *troll* 02:22 watisthis 02:22 idon t evn 02:23 logic is overated 02:23 learn2mindtype 02:25 There 02:25 Now, I wait 02:25 For midnight 02:26 11:59 02:26 My computer is frying 02:27 upload 02:27 Pretty much 02:27 if it aint done at the last second then you coulda made it better 02:27 *my perpesctive hence why i start things on like last day/hour :p ) 02:29 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qrhp_-Upe04&feature=related one of teh best trailers imo 02:29 *game trailers 02:32 Oh yeah. 02:32 I haven't played too much Bioshock, but I love it. 02:33 its like in all actuallity gameplay wise it REALLY isnt all that amazing but somehow it just 02:33 it feels right lol 02:34 and story isnt exactly amazing either tbh 02:34 but the way they combine everything it is really immersivce and cool 02:34 Morality was good 02:34 On another note 02:34 Dat water 02:35 The game's lowest score was like 90% - 9/10 02:35 DAT REALISTIC SPLASHING 02:36 eh i found the moral choices really not that big.....it was either be evil and kill little girls or give em a pat on the head and get them on their way 02:36 *this is 2 keep in mind, still need to get 1* 02:36 Oh 02:36 Bioshock 1, that one in particular is awesome. 02:36 and there was 3 characters of which only one questioned whether or not you should kill jim 02:37 i have too.....1 may loook better from what ive heard 02:37 *two 02:38 i just wish their was slightly more.....i dont know, variety maybe in the gameplay 02:38 i mean its basically 02:38 rush head on with electricty or fire or ice and so on 02:39 if theres a group of splicers conveniently standing in fire you electrify 02:39 if theres a hidden one use bee's 02:39 and so on....its like, obvoius what you "should" do with everything iomo 02:44 Ice Towers 02:45 fire 02:45 aquire random loot and corpes in said towers 02:46 profit 02:47 *drops water, see's JC2 case* 02:47 soo......... 02:47 have youy played JC2? 02:47 Nope 02:47 get teh demo 02:47 pls 02:48 Free download on PSN? 02:48 well.............. 02:48 generally one does not pay for a demo =3 02:48 have you ever heard much about JC2? 02:49 Yeah 02:49 I've seen some friends play it. 02:50 than i dont see why you havnt gotten it....or some other games 02:50 which could be excusbale 02:50 IF 02:50 you didnt own mw3 *i be trolling* 02:50 .......not really trolling 02:50 more of a insult mw3 but insert *troll* to make it seem im not blantantly insulting it 02:50 but really, i am 02:51 *troll?* 02:51 BO2 shows hope. 02:51 it does, it does....i have low hopes for the mp howver 02:51 Well, most critics I've seen say that they are actually showing change. 02:51 And no 02:52 The reviews for MW3 say, they tried, but it still is stale 02:52 because unless you design a PERFECT game there is those assholes who will find every single thing that can be abused and abuse the hell out of it 02:52 zombies seems fun and cod campaigns are never "bad" if not very good and bo2's seems interesting enoug 02:53 Hopefully sandbox lives up to name 02:53 so theres campaign and more importantly zombies when the mp is bs as always 02:53 i doubt it tbh....their definition of sandbox will probally be take the stairs or take the elavator like 3 times in the game 02:53 however i hope im wrong on that and its good lol 02:54 well...i g2g 02:54 see ya 02:54 -!- Hello Losers has left Special:Chat. 12:18 -!- Zealot Guy has left Special:Chat. 15:34 -!- Vicpirona has joined Special:Chat 15:35 Hello :3 15:36 -!- Vicpirona has left Special:Chat. 20:33 -!- Mythic9 has joined Special:Chat 20:34 URL 20:52 -!- Nicholas1010M has joined Special:Chat 20:52 Hey... 20:55 -!- Nicholas1010M has left Special:Chat. 20:59 -!- MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours has joined Special:Chat 21:02 !test 21:02 MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours: Hai! 21:10 -!- XtremegiancaAlt has joined Special:Chat 21:10 Hello 21:11 AM Trailer = New models+Crossbow OMGBBQ 21:12 yesh 21:12 Premium IM COMING FOR YOU 21:12 -!- DiCePWNeD has left Special:Chat. 21:12 Mai DLC 21:12 -!- DiCePWNeD has joined Special:Chat 21:12 hello 21:12 CROSSBOW 21:12 WOOT 21:12 + Reset my stats 21:12 And of course the black guy is wearing a bandanna -_- 21:12 us recon pls shades 21:12 shades FTW 21:12 He had some 21:12 and the russians have FACES 21:12 But he wasn't wearing em 21:13 YESH 21:13 he was 21:13 He had the goggle over his eyes 21:13 Now I know the RU ASSAULT HAS EYES 21:13 Support had real facial hair and missing his helmet 21:14 Engi was mostly the same but with a diffrent shirt 21:14 Premium+My DLC+Reset my stats 21:14 DLC 21:14 ive spotted the moded gaz 21:14 I did it 21:14 Already 21:14 OWNED 21:14 And assault was missing his sunglasses and wearing a black bandanna 21:14 Exposed Turret 21:15 where? 21:15 The GAZ-3937 dosent have CROWS anymore. 21:16 Exposed gunner FTW 21:16 finally 21:16 yay 21:16 And there better not be bullet proof windows on the HMWV 21:16 sniping gunners 21:16 M95 21:17 Should be included 21:17 100 Damage Bipod only 21:17 Ok thats it 21:17 Deployed like mortar 21:17 MLP just ruined a good song 21:17 bipod? 21:17 camping much 21:19 Easily shot 21:19 Horrible movement 21:19 added markaz market 21:20 -!- XtremegiancaAlt has left Special:Chat. 21:20 -!- XtremegiancaAlt has joined Special:Chat 21:20 -!- XtremegiancaAlt has left Special:Chat. 21:20 -!- XtremegiancaAlt has joined Special:Chat 21:21 I WANT TRENCH GUN 21:21 Nope 21:21 M72 LAW 21:21 It would make since to have WW2 weapons in Aftermath 21:21 NOPE 21:21 M72 LAW Nuffsaid 21:21 NOPE 21:21 HILUX WITH A M60 21:22 bye hguys 21:22 -!- DiCePWNeD has left Special:Chat. 21:22 FUUU 21:22 Hilux=Toyota Tundra 21:27 hmm 21:28 -!- RussianEngineer has joined Special:Chat 21:28 AM Reveal 21:28 OMFGBBFQ 21:28 sup bro 21:28 Are you gettin Prem 21:29 nope.png 21:29 After seeing Aftermath I AM GUARENTEED to get it. 21:29 oh really? 21:29 yo 21:29 ops 21:29 sup 21:29 To Do GET PREMIUM download DLC reset stats get Aftermath when released on November 27 2012 21:30 reset stats? 21:30 Reset SPM KD W/L 21:30 Accuracy 21:30 all your hard work, gone 21:30 Pretty much 21:30 Well it gets preserved 21:30 my QBZ needs me 21:30 In a box called all time stats 21:31 SS Are saved 21:31 QBZ Over here=Popular nowadays 21:31 YESH ITS POPULAR 21:31 lol not on xbox 21:31 im the only one who uses it 21:31 along with the LSAT 21:31 I saw several AMERICAN Engineers with it on PS3. 21:32 LSAT over here=Medium Popular 21:32 i thought more people would use it, with the stupid camo and all 21:32 -!- AKUSoldier14 has joined Special:Chat 21:32 Navy Blue = Only reason peeps use it 21:33 what about the AN-94 21:33 only me 21:33 Me and PSK and a few others scattered around the BF Community are the only one who uses it over here. 21:34 because that gun is GODLY 21:34 I barely use the assault 21:34 AEK=Gone low 21:34 But when I do I use Default and M416 21:34 HK416,M16,M416,HK416,HK416,M16,M16,HK416 21:35 all i see on xbox is "M416, M16A3, AEK-971 21:35 F2000=Extinct 21:35 FAMAS=Extinct 21:35 meh not really 21:35 close quarters 21:37 Oh and BTW I am resetting it so people don't end up spamming NOOB. 21:38 noob? 21:38 for hwat 21:38 *what 21:38 The SPM and W/L is extremely misleading. 21:38 As I have been playing since October 28 2011 21:38 i thought stats dont matter in BF 21:39 Well some people end up spamming noob, 21:39 Like Lance.... 21:40 And anyways a fresh start would be nice. 21:40 knife kills 21:40 i dont like them in bf3 21:43 :( 21:44 they take forever, and they just feel douchey and personal 21:44 ehhh 21:44 so i just use the repair tool and defibs 21:44 funny as hell 21:44 I use meh Defib 21:45 or C4 21:45 i never really liked claymores 21:49 dat freeze 21:50 lol awkward silence 21:54 noo 21:54 Late 21:56 1 sec 22:03 Ops 22:28 -!- AKUSoldier14 has left Special:Chat. 22:30 hmmm 22:42 -!- DiCePWNeD has joined Special:Chat 22:42 ohaider 22:43 yo 22:43 FUU 22:45 ALT 22:45 ohaiagain 22:45 THE RUSSIAN SUPPORT 22:45 IS HEAVY FROM TF2 22:45 WOOT 22:46 NOOOOOO 22:46 GET IT ON NOW 22:46 YYAYAYAYA 22:46 PKP=MINIGUN 22:46 Nope 22:46 YES WHOLE TEAM IS BABIES 22:46 and US assault is the demoman 22:46 PKP=M61+Railgun 22:46 YAS 22:46 UK IS RIGHT= 22:47 -!- DiCePWNeD has left Special:Chat. 22:47 -!- DiCePWNeD has joined Special:Chat 22:48 gettin it up 22:51 I MADE THE SCAVENGER PAGE 22:51 BEAT YOU ALT 22:51 FARK 22:52 ahahhahah 22:52 now you HAVE to repair tewl it! 22:52 I was busy gettin RU Support 22:52 HAHAHA 22:52 RI SUPPORT=HEAVY 22:53 37 edits today WOW 22:53 ^ru 22:53 Excuse 35 22:55 alt 22:55 wat 22:55 can you category the scavenger page to gamemods 22:55 ^gamemodes 22:56 Okay 22:56 i cant do it 22:59 Fixed 23:00 fuu nooo 2012 10 18